O que Eu Te Contei Enquanto Você Fingia Estar Dormindo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Shunrei decidiu sair da vida do Cavaleiro de Dragão, porque sente que ele jamais irá amá-la. Por isso ela deixa Rozan, em busca de uma nova vida, porém sabe que nunca vai deixar de amá-lo. Algum dia ela conseguirá encontrar o amor ? - TRADUÇÃO
1. Desejos de Coisas Impossíveis

**N/A:** Olá.

Obrigada por estarem aqui.

Eu escrevi esta fic com três músicas que gosto muito do álbum "Lo que Te Conté Mientras Te Hacías la Dormida", da banda espanhola La Oreja de Van Gogh.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Lo que Te Conté Mientras Te Hacías la Dormida", de Violet Ladii. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** A música inserida neste capítulo (em negrito e itálico) é "Deseos de Cosas Imposibles", da banda La Oreja de Van Gogh, e que pertence ao álbum já citado pela autora.

* * *

 **O QUE EU TE CONTEI ENQUANTO VOCÊ FINGIA ESTAR DORMINDO**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Desejos de Coisas Impossíveis**_

Era tarde da noite, ela empacotou os seus poucos pertences, já tinha tomado a sua decisão, e tinha certeza de que isso era o melhor, o melhor para ambos. E ela não achava justo que ele se sentisse obrigado a ficar ali por causa dela, ela não queria ser uma algema na vida dele. Sabia muito bem que ele gostava dela e que a sua decisão iria feri-lo. Mas ela não sabia que não podia continuar assim, sabia que ele jamais entenderia, tinha certeza que, embora ele a amasse, jamais iria amá-la da forma como ela o amava. Por isso, tinha tomado essa decisão, iria para longe dali, sem deixar nenhum vestígio, e assim o liberaria da sua promessa, aquela que ele fizera ao seu mestre quando tinham lutado contra Hades.

Ao terminar, ela deu uma última olhada naquela cabana que sempre fora o seu lar, onde ela tinha vivido momentos tão felizes ao lado dos dois homens que sempre amaria. Pegou a carta, aquela que, com lágrimas nos olhos, ela tinha escrito para dizer adeus a ele, e deixou-a sobre a mesa. Com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, ela saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde.

" _Shiryu,_

 _Lamento muito ter partido assim, sem esperar para me despedir de você, sinto muito, eu realmente sinto muito._

 _Eu quero dizer o quanto sou grata por tudo que você fez por mim durante todo este tempo. Minha vida sem você não teria sido tão feliz. Desde que você chegou em Rozan, você tornou-se meu amigo, meu confidente. Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo, e nunca vou esquecer o quão bom e carinhoso você foi comigo. Eu sei que você tem uma missão muito importante, e eu não quero mais ser um fardo para você._

 _Shiryu, eu quero que você saiba que desde que te conheci eu te amei, mesmo sabendo que você jamais poderia me corresponder como eu gostaria. E é por esta razão que eu estou de partida, eu não posso mais continuar morando aqui, sentindo que você jamais poderá me amar._

 _Eu desejo que você seja imensamente feliz, e que a vida lhe dê tudo aquilo que você almeje._

 _Com eterno amor,_

 _Shunrei"._

Ela andou o mais rápido que pôde pela floresta que conhecia de cor e, em pouco tempo, chegou à cidade mais próxima, onde pegou o ônibus que a levaria à capital da província. Ela tinha certeza do que queria: estar o mais distante possível de Rozan. Ela sabia que nunca deixaria de amar aquele lugar, que considerava o seu lar, e também sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-lo.

 _ **Como o mosquito mais tonto do bando  
Eu sigo sua luz, embora saiba que ela me fará morrer  
Te sigo como os pontos finais seguem  
A todas as frases suicidas que buscam um fim.**_

 _ **Como o poeta que decide trabalhar num banco  
Seria possível que eu, no pior dos casos,  
Desse uma chave de judô no meu pobre coração  
Fazendo com que assine chorando essa declaração:**_

 _ **Me calo porque é mais cômodo se enganar  
Me calo porque a razão ganhou do coração  
Mas aconteça o que acontecer,  
E mesmo que outro me acompanhe,  
Em silêncio, eu vou pensar somente em ti.**_

 _Dois anos depois_

\- Shunrei, antes de você tomar o seu tempo para almoçar, por favor leve a conta para os dois jovens sentados junto à janela - pediu a sra. Aitana, proprietária do restaurante onde ela trabalhava - Ah... outra coisa, Shunrei, hoje nós vamos fechar mais cedo. As garotas estavam me dizendo que querem ir assistir um filme, você gostaria de ir com elas ? Eu me sentiria mais calma se você as acompanhasse.

\- Bem, eu realmente não estava pensando em fazer nada de especial hoje. Se elas quiserem, eu irei acompanhá-las com prazer - respondeu ela.

\- Por favor, Shunrei, você sabe que elas adoram a sua companhia. Então está combinado, você vai acompanhá-las esta noite.

Shunrei estava trabalhando ali há um ano e meio, para ela tinha sido uma bênção encontrar aquele trabalho em um lugar como Macau, não só por ter um bom salário, mas também porque a proprietária era uma senhora encantadora e amável. A sra. Aitana tinha cerca de quarenta anos; ela tinha chegado a Macau, de Portugal, há dez anos, com as filhas gêmeas, Catalina e Euginia, tinha ficado viúva há pouco tempo, por isso ela e as duas filhas adolescentes cuidavam do negócio de família, um pequeno restaurante localizado em uma área escolar do lugar. Quando Shunrei pediu um emprego à sra. Aitana, ela não hesitou em contratá-la, pois a jovem não só inspirara-lhe confiança, como também as suas filhas ficaram encantadas com ela.

Naquela noite, como tinham planejado, Shunrei e as gêmeas tinham saído para passear pelos shopping centers, jantaram, e é claro, assistiram ao filme, o qual, aliás, deixou-as bastante decepcionadas, pois tinham imaginado algo melhor. Já era tarde quando o filme acabou, ela acompanhou as gêmeas até a casa delas, despediu-se delas e foi apressadamente para o seu apartamento. Sentiu um pouco de medo, embora nada tivesse lhe acontecido desde que passara a morar ali, ela sempre se lembrava das palavras do seu mestre quanto a estar fora de casa até tarde da noite. Ao lembrar-se do mestre, seu protetor e pai, uma nuvem de nostalgia desenhou-se em seus olhos. O que pensaria o seu pai se soubesse que ela tinha batido as asas e agora vivia tão longe de Rozan ?...

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas pensando no seu pai e em todos os inestimáveis ensinamentos que tinha herdado dele, ela escutou alguns gritos de socorro que vinham de um beco próximo. Sentiu medo, pânico, mas seu pai lhe ensinara que devia ajudar qualquer pessoa que estivesse com problemas, e aquela pessoa, sem dúvidas, precisava da sua ajuda.

Ela aproximou-se de onde tinha escutado o pedido de socorro e lá encontrou um homem que tinha um profundo ferimento no abdômen. Rapidamente, Shunrei procurou um modo de parar a hemorragia e telefonar para uma ambulância, para que socorressem ao ferido o mais rápido possível.

Ela esperou um pouco e, em poucos minutos, a ambulância chegou para atender o paciente. Estavam prestes a colocá-lo na ambulância quando o homem segurou as mãos de Shunrei e lhe implorou:

\- Não me deixe só, eu lhe imploro, venha comigo.

Ela concordou com o pedido e entrou na ambulância com ele.

Ela passou várias horas na sala de espera daquele hospital, para o qual tinham levado o homem ferido. Quando viu o médico sair da sala de cirurgia, ela aproximou-se dele e perguntou como estava o ferido.

\- O paciente encontra-se estável, nós conseguimos tirar a bala do seu abdômen, e agora ele está na sala de recuperação - informou-lhe o médico - Foi uma sorte, para ele, que você lhe tivesse prestado os primeiros socorros, você realmente fez um excelente trabalho ao parar a hemorragia. Aliás, srta., você é parente ou amiga do paciente ?

\- Oh... não, eu só estava passando pelo lugar quando escutei o seu pedido de socorro, eu realmente não o conheço. Mas ele me pediu o favor de acompanhá-lo até aqui. Fico feliz que agora ele esteja fora de perigo.

\- Nesse caso, srta, você foi um anjo ao estar no lugar e no momento certo para prestar-lhe a sua ajuda, acredite, mais alguns minutos, e certamente nós não estaríamos contando a mesma história. Se quiser, você pode ir descansar. Por ora, até amanhã ele não vai sair da sala de recuperação. E você pode vir visitá-lo, se quiser.

\- Obrigada, doutor, eu vou descansar e voltarei amanhã cedo. Tenha uma boa noite.

Shunrei deixou o hospital e pegou um táxi para o seu apartamento. Quando chegou e preparou-se para descansar, não pôde deixar de lembrar como, há alguns anos, ela se encarregava de curar os ferimentos que os treinamentos e batalhas deixavam em Shiryu, ela sempre se esforçava para cuidar bem dele, para que ele se recuperasse logo, e lembrou-se também que preparava aqueles remédios, que, às vezes, ele recusava a tomar, por causa do gosto ruim. Lembrar-se de tudo aquilo fez com que, inevitavelmente, o seu rosto acabasse banhado de lágrimas, e isso apesar de terem se passado dois anos sem saber nada dele, porém não havia se passado um único dia que ela não sentisse a falta dele, e não havia se passado um único dia em que ela não desejasse vê-lo novamente. Mesmo assim, ela ainda achava que a sua decisão fora a melhor, a melhor para o seu frágil coração.

No dia seguinte, Shunrei tinha o seu dia de folga, então decidiu ir ao hospital para visitar o homem que ela tinha encontrado ferido. Ao vê-la chegar, o jovem agradeceu profundamente pela ajuda que ela tinha lhe prestado. Ela soube que ele chamava-se Diogo, que estava na cidade devido a negócio e que pertencia a uma família rica de Portugal. Diogo não pôde deixar de pensar que a garota que o salvara, não só pela ajuda que tinha lhe dado, mas sim porque a garota realmente lhe parecia belíssima.

Em poucos dias, Diogo recebeu alta do hospital, e também começaram as investigações para encontrarem os criminosos que o assaltaram e o deixaram à beira da morte. Diogo mantinha uma estreita comunicação com Shunrei, ele sentia-se bastante grato a ela, mas também começou a ter outro tipo de sentimento pela jovem que salvou-lhe a vida, foi inevitável para ele, já que Shunrei, além de ser muito bonita de corpo e de aparência, era uma jovem com uma personalidade muito especial.

Diogo era um jovem de uns vinte e poucos anos. Era alto, de boa figura, de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, além disso, trabalhava como gerente da própria empresa, era o herdeiro de uma famosa indústria química e estava em Macau a negócios. Porém, o jovem prolongou a sua estadia ali só para passar mais tempo com Shunrei. Sempre ia almoçar no restaurante onde ela trabalhava e sempre se oferecia para levá-la para sua casa quando ela terminava a sua jornada de trabalho.

 _Semanas mais tarde_

\- Outro buquê de flores esta semana ! - exclamou a sra. Aitana - Parece que esse jovem Diogo ficou impressionado com você, Shunrei. Parece-me que isso é mais do que uma simples gratidão.

\- Ele se apaixonou por você... - disse Catalina, em um tom de voz romântico e dramático - Que romântico, ele te enviou mais ou menos uma dúzia de buquês de flores nas últimas semanas.

\- Por favor, parem com essas histórias - exclamou Shunrei, em tom de reprovação - Ele só está grato pela ajuda que eu lhe dei.

\- Sim, claro, apenas grato - exclamou Euginia ironicamente - É por isso que ele se tornou o cliente número um do restaurante e sempre vem buscá-la quando você termina de trabalhar.

Shunrei ficou bastante enrubescida com aqueles comentários. As gêmeas pegaram os seus pertences e foram para a escola. Nisso, a Sra. Aitana tirou um momento para falar a sós com Shunrei.

\- Tem certeza de que você e esse jovem Diogo são apenas amigos ? - perguntou a sra. Aitana em tom maternal - Eu acho que esse jovem está genuinamente interessado em você.

\- Nós realmente somos apenas bons amigos - a jovem respondeu honestamente - A senhora sabe muito bem que eu tenho sentimentos muito fortes por alguém que conheci há muitos anos.

\- Eu sei, Shunrei. Você já me contou sobre Shiryu, e sobre o que você sente por ele. Mas eu acho que, como você me disse tantas vezes, o seu amor com ele não vai se realizar. Aceite o meu conselho, Shunrei, você sabe, eu quero a sua felicidade. Deixe o seu coração receber outra pessoa, você é muito jovem e merece amar alguém que possa correspondê-la. Talvez Diogo seja esse alguém, o rapaz parece realmente sincero, pense em dar uma chance a ele.

\- Eu não sei, sra. Aitana... eu não sei - respondeu Shunrei, confusa.

Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, Diogo passou pelo restaurante e ofereceu-se para levar Shunrei para casa. Eles estavam quase chegando em frente ao prédio onde ela morava, quando Diogo parou o seu carro.

\- Shunrei, eu quero lhe dizer que estarei eternamente grato pelo que você fez comigo. Mas também quero que saiba que ultimamente eu tenho pensado muito em você - disse ele, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas - Shunrei, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci, não só pela sua aparência, mas sim pela sua bela personalidade... eu... eu gosto muito de você.

Shunrei ficou congelada naquele momento, ela não esperava por aquela confissão, não sabia o que responder ao que tinha acabado de escutar. Claro ela ficou lisonjeada com o que Diogo lhe disse, e era inegável que ele era um rapaz muito gentil e agradável. Mas naquele momento ela não pôde deixar de pensar em Shiryu, ela não podia negar ao seu coração que ainda o amava. Então pensou na conversa que tivera com a sra. Aitana naquela amanhã e nos conselhos que ela lhe dera. Estava na hora de acalmar o seu coração e dar a outra pessoa a chance de amá-la ? Além do mais, será que essa era a chance de dar a si mesma a possibilidade de tentar amar alguém que a correspondesse ? Por alguns instantes, essas inquietações invadiram-lhe a mente, seria possível esquecer aquele que ela considerava o amor da sua vida e permitir que outro homem ocupasse esse lugar no seu coração ?...

 _ **Como o mendigo que crê que o cinema é uma vitrine,  
Como uma flor resignada decora um escritório elegante,  
Prometo chamar de meu amor ao primeiro que não me magoar  
E rir será um luxo perdido quando tiver te esquecido.**_

 _ **Mas do mesmo modo que se espera como esperam na Plaza de Mayo  
Procuro acender em segredo uma vela, vai que por um acaso  
Um golpe de sorte algum dia queira que eu volte a te ver  
Reduzindo essas palavras a um pedaço de papel.**_

 _ **Me calo porque é mais cômodo se enganar.  
Me calo porque a razão ganhou do coração,  
Mas aconteça o que acontecer,  
E mesmo que outro me acompanhe,  
Em silencio, eu vou querer somente a ti  
Me calo porque é mais cômodo se enganar.  
Me calo porque a razão ganhou do coração,  
Mas aconteça o que acontecer,  
E mesmo que outro me acompanhe,  
Em silêncio eu vou te querer,  
Em silêncio eu vou te amar,  
Em silêncio, eu vou pensar somente em ti.**_

* * *

Continua...

 _Próximo capítulo:_

"...Era a primeira vez que alguém a beijava, e não conseguia entender como esse gesto tinha mexido tanto com ela, por dentro, ela não hesitou em abraçar-se ao pescoço do jovem e corresponder-lhe com toda a paixão que havia dentro de si..."

"- Tudo bem, amigo Shiryu, você não precisa me dar tantas explicações. Além do mais você só está aqui há duas semanas, não acho que em tão pouco tempo alguém vá roubar Shunrei - disse o garoto, travesso".

 **N/A:** O que vocês acharam ?... Espero que tenham gostado, e lembrem-se de que vocês me deixariam muito feliz se deixassem as suas opiniões.

Nos lemos em breve.

Beijos...

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 2...


	2. A Paz dos Seus Olhos

**N/T:** Os trechos em negrito e itálico que aparecem neste capítulo são trechos da música "La Paz de Tus Ojos".

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: A Paz dos Seus Olhos**_

 _\- Shunrei... eu... eu gosto muito de você._

 _Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio por parte da garota, ele gentilmente segurou-lhe o rosto entre as suas mãos e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. Ao ver que ela não o rejeitou,o rapaz aprofundou o beijo, eles se separaram quando ficaram sem fôlego, ele olhou-a nos olhos para ver a sua expressão e ela deu-lhe um doce sorriso. Depois de alguns segundos ele abraçou-lhe a pequena cintura e deu-lhe mais um longo e apaixonado beijo. Era a primeira vez que alguém a beijava, e não podia negar que aquele gesto tinha mexido com ela, ela não hesitou em abraçar-se ao pescoço do jovem e corresponder-lhe com toda a paixão que havia dentro de si. Ele, por sua vez, sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, pois tinha em seus braços a mulher que conquistou-lhe o coração desde a primeira vez que a viu. O beijo era tão apaixonado que parecia que iria levar a algo mais... porém..._

O despertador tocou, tirando dos sonhos aquele homem de longos cabelos negros. Ele praguejou no momento em que o despertador tocou e também lamentou profundamente que tudo tivesse sido um doce e curto sonho. Parecia-lhe tão real que ela ainda podia sentir na sua boca o gosto dos doces lábios de Shunrei... ele ficou de pé, reprovando-se por ter esse tipo de pensamento com ela, uma garota tão pura e inocente... ela, que era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha conhecido. E, na verdade, desde a primeira vez que ele a viu, quando ainda eram crianças, ele se apaixonou por ela. Porém, ele sabia que não era justo que uma garota como ela estivesse ligada a um homem como ele. Por isso ele silenciou os seus sentimentos e disfarçou-os como indiferença, não era justo deixá-la apaixonada e depois partir e morrer em uma batalha, deixando-lhe o coração despedaçado. Ele contentava-se em acompanhá-la nas montanhas da China e compartilhar momentos inesquecíveis com ela. Mas agora a situação era diferente, embora ele e seus amigos tivessem passado a fazer parte da Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Atena lhes assegurara que eles viveriam um longo período de paz. Por isso, ele estava decidido a confessar os seus sentimentos a Shunrei e a esforçar-se para conquistar o coração da sua amada.

\- Shiryu, Shiryu ! - irrompeu Kiki no templo, tirando-o de seus pensamentos - Eu vim para lhe informar que já está tudo pronto para você partir para China hoje mesmo.

\- Obrigado, Kiki. Eu não esperava que aprontassem tudo tão cedo - disse, animado, o Cavaleiro de Dragão - Agora, como Cavaleiro de Ouro, sei que terei de ir mais ao Santuário com mais freqüência, mas quero continuar vivendo nos Cinco Picos, esse sempre será o meu lar. Sou grato pelo fato de a srta. Atena ter entendido e concordado com o meu pedido para morar lá. Eu quero voltar para a China o mais rápido possível.

\- Caramba, Shiryu, estou vendo que você está ansioso para ver Shunrei - disse Kiki, fazendo-o corar.

\- Claro que eu quero vê-la ! - exclamou o cavaleiro, ainda corado - Você sabe que eu me preocupo com o seu bem-estar, e não é bom para ela continuar sozinha, é muito perigoso que alguém como ela more sozinha na China, eu quero voltar logo porque quero fazer-lhe companhia e me certificar que ela está bem.

\- Tudo bem, amigo Shiryu, você não precisa me dar tantas explicações. Além do mais você só está aqui há duas semanas, não acredito que em tão pouco tempo alguém vá roubar Shunrei - disse o garoto, travesso - Ela, com certeza, está bem.

* * *

 _Dias depois_

Shiryu apressava o passo para chegar à cabana que dividira com a garota que tanto amava. Queria intensamente vê-la de novo, ver os seus lindos olhos que lhe transmitiam tanta paz, ver os seus lindos olhos e, é claro, desfrutar da sua agradável companhia.

Ele aproximou-se rapidamente da sua casa, ao chegar bem em frente sentiu algo que não conseguiu explicar, mas encheu-o de um pouco de medo. Ele saiu pelas redondezas do local à procura dela, mas não a encontrou. Então decidiu esperá-la do lado de fora da casa e sentou-se nas escadas, ansioso para que ela chegasse.

As horas se passaram e ainda não havia sinal de Shunrei. Ele ficou um pouco preocupado, porque não era comum ela sair por períodos tão longos, por isso ele decidiu ir procurá-la na cidade mais próxima; "talvez ela estivesse precisando de algo e foi procurar", pensou o Cavaleiro de Dragão, preocupado. Ao chegar à cidade e perguntar por ela a alguns conhecidos, ninguém soube lhe informar, só lhe disseram que não a viam há muito tempo.

Desanimado, ele estava prestes a voltar para casa, quando uma velha telefonou para ele e disse-lhe que ela a vira há alguns dias. Ela disse ao cavaleiro que a jovem tinha pegado um ônibus para a capital da província.

Ele ficou confuso com essa informação. Agradeceu a velha e voltou para a sua casa. Com certeza a velha tinha confundido-a com outra pessoa - pensou ele, otimista - , com certeza Shunrei saiu cedo para a floresta, distraiu-se lá e o tempo passou, mas sem dúvida ela já tinha chegado em casa.

Ao chegar em casa, Shiryu deparou-se com a mesma cena, nada denunciava a presença dela. Ele decidiu, então, entrar no quarto de Shunrei para ver se encontrava lá alguma pista do paradeiro dela, e, para sua surpresa, constatou que os pertences dela não estavam ali, todas as suas roupas e objetos pessoais tinham desaparecido, assim como ela.

Desesperado, ele saiu da casa gritando pelo nome da sua amada, mas apenas o eco daquela solidão lhe respondeu. Compreendeu que a velha da cidade talvez tivesse razão. Ele decidiu viajar à capital da província para procurá-la. Provavelmente ela não estava muito distante.

* * *

 _Seis meses depois_

Shiryu tinha viajado quase toda a China, graças ao poder do cosmos, à procura de Shunrei, mas fora em vão, parecia que a terra tinha devorado-a, não havia nenhum sinal dela.

Isso provocou nele uma profunda tristeza que ele não conseguiu apagar desde então. A sua vida continuou, mas ele não conseguia deixar de se perguntar porque ela tinha partido assim, porque parecia não querer ser encontrada e porque ele tinha sido tão tolo por não ter-lhe confessado o seu amor e não ter-lhe dito que ela era a sua única razão de viver, que o seu único anseio era vê-la feliz e estar sempre ao seu lado. Mas agora tinha que enfrentar a sua realidade, aquela realidade que ele queria que tivesse sido apenas um sonho ruim, e acordar e vê-la novamente ao seu lado, iluminando-o com apenas um olhar.

 _ **Não foi possível desta vez  
Volto a não ser,  
Volto a cair.  
Nada me importa se eu  
Não sei rir,  
Não sei sentir...  
Quero ouvir-te chorar e que me parta o coração,  
Quero dar-te um beijo sem pensar.**_

* * *

 _Meses depois_

\- Rapazes, eu preciso que vocês cuidem deste assunto. Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com o Santuário, mas não consigo pensar em mais ninguém além de vocês, que têm toda a minha confiança, e sei que representarão muito bem a fundação - Saori assegurou-lhes - Vocês sabem que os meus deveres no Santuário não me permitem cuidar desses assuntos. Por favor, pensem nisso e digam-me quando tiverem tomado a sua decisão.

Shiryu e Hyoga entreolharam-se. Eles não estavam totalmente convencidos que se sentiriam confortáveis realizando esta missão, mas, mesmo assim, devido à insistência de Saori, decidiram aceitar.

\- Fico feliz por contar com a sua ajuda - disse Saori animadamente - Vocês não sabem o quanto lhes sou grata. Entrarei em contato com Tatsumi imediatamente para que ele possa assessorá-los e dizer-lhes qual será o trabalho.

* * *

\- Então, Tatsumi, qual é a tarefa que nós temos que realizar para a fundação ? - perguntou o Cavaleiro de Dragão, enquanto se acomodava em um dos móveis da sala - Espero que não seja dar entrevistas para a mídia nem nada do gênero.

\- Claro que não ! É para isso que eu sou o representante legal da família Kido - disse Tatsumi, orgulhoso - A tarefa de vocês vai consistir de algo bem simples, não é nada com o qual vocês não possam lidar.

\- Bem, Tatsumi, seja claro e diga-nos do que se trata - disse Hyoga, num tom de voz bastante calmo - Tenho certeza de que a srta. Saori lhe disse que nós estamos dispostos a trabalhar com a fundação naquilo que for necessário, então você não precisa se preocupar.

\- Sendo assim, então eu tenho o prazer de informar-lhes que vocês são os novos encarregados de supervisionar tudo o que tem a ver com os assuntos destinados às obras beneficentes para os mais pobres que a fundação leva a cabo - Tatsumi revelou, sem mais delongas - Isso implica visitar os locais para os quais a ajuda é enviada e também participar de eventos e convenções beneficentes para os quais a fundação é convidada.

* * *

Em pouco tempo, Shiryu e Hyoga juntaram-se à sua nova missão, parecia ótimo poder trabalhar para ajudar os outros sem que isso implicasse uma batalha até a morte. E como, desde a batalha contra Hades, a Ordem de Atena desfrutava de um período de paz, inclusive tinham a firme convicção de que não haveria mais guerras para lutar. Na verdade, Hyoga tinha se reencontrado com Eiri, e ficou feliz por poderem continuar com a amizade.

Mas, para Shiryu, a situação era totalmente diferente; ele ainda não abandonara a procura por Shunrei, embora fosse em vão. Não sabia explicar por que a vida era tão ingrata com ele, tinha tirado-lhe os pais, roubado a sua infância e agora lhe tirava o amor da sua vida. Para ele, ela sempre seria o amor da sua vida, a dona do seu coração e, mesmo que não voltasse a vê-la, ele jamais a esqueceria e ninguém jamais ocuparia o seu lugar. Não havia dia que ele não se lembrasse dela e não havia noite que não sonhasse com ela, aqueles belos sonhos nos quais ele vivia a vida que sempre quis ao lado dela eram o seu único consolo...

\- _Shiryu, não seja trapaceiro, você sempre usa as suas habilidades para me alcançar - reclamava Shunrei, fingindo aborrecimento._

 _\- Eu não tenho culpa por você ser tão lenta - dizia divertido o Cavaleiro de Dragão, envolvendo-lhe a pequena cintura, atraindo-a para si._

 _Nessas horas, os dois caíam divertidos em meio à relva. Shiryu perdia-se no doce olhar da jovem, que, meio envergonhada, tentava afastar a vista dele, porém, antes de poder fazer alguma coisa, ele já tinha capturado-lhe os lábios entre os seus, unindo-se em um gentil e longo beijo..._

 _\- Eu te amo, Shunrei, juro que é verdade - ele dizia-lhe, acariciando com ternura o rosto suave da amada - Fique sempre ao meu lado, eu prometo fazer você feliz._

 _\- Shiryu, eu... eu te a..._

Porém, antes que a jovem pudesse terminar, o Sol fez a sua aparição e a noite foi embora, levando consigo aqueles doces momentos que só em sonhos ele podia compartilhar com a sua amada; e, lembrando-o de sua triste realidade, aquela que o fazia recriminar-se por ter sido um tolo covarde por não ter lhe confessado o seu amor.

* * *

\- Shiryu, hoje você parece distraído - disse uma voz feminina, tirando o aludido dos seus pensamentos - Você não prestou atenção a nada do que eu lhe disse. Você está me preocupando.

\- Desculpe-me, Seika - disse ele, envergonhado - Não pense que a sua opinião não é importante para mim. É que ultimamente eu tive problemas a resolver, é só isso.

\- Se algo o incomoda, você sabe que pode contar comigo - disse ela, num tom amigável - Eu gosto muito de você, e estou disposta a ajudá-lo no que você precisar.

\- Eu lhe agradeço muito. Está tudo bem, não é nada grave, não se preocupe - disse ele - Agora, sim, o que você estava me dizendo ?

\- Bem, veja, Shiryu, eu estava lhe dizendo que a fundação foi convidada para um evento muito importante que acontecerá na China - disse Seika - E então, logicamente Tatsumi pensou em você e Hyoga participando como representantes, e você sabe do melhor ?... É em Macau ! Não parece ótimo ? Vai ser como umas pequenas férias ! - concluiu ela, animada.

\- Que bom, parece interessante - disse ele, sem muita emoção - Acho que Hyoga ficará contente de ir para um lugar como esse.

\- Parece que nada te excita - disse Seika, triste - Por quê ? Eu sempre vejo essa expressão de tristeza nos seus olhos, parece que algo te machuca muito. Eu gostaria que algum dia você tivesse confiança para me contar o que há com você.

Seika também trabalhava para a fundação da família Kido, às vezes ajudava Hyoga e Shiryu com os seus trabalhos. Ultimamente, ela trabalhava em estreita colaboração com Shiryu, o que tornou-a mais próxima dele, e aquilo a fez desenvolver sentimentos especiais por ele. Shiryu era muito amável com ela, já que ela era a irmã do seu melhor amigo, Seiya, mas Seika estava interpretando as coisas de outro modo. No entanto, Shiryu estava totalmente alheio aos pensamentos da jovem.

Mas uma manhã, enquanto Shiryu se preparava para a sua viagem com Hyoga para Macau, Seika foi procurá-lo na Mansão Kido.

\- Que bom que você ainda não partiu, Shiryu - disse a jovem, entrando no quarto dele - Eu queria me despedir de você.

\- Obrigado, Seika - respondeu gentilmente o Cavaleiro de Dragão - Mas não precisava se incomodar em vir até aqui, você poderia ter me telefonado.

\- Bem, na verdade, eu queria te ver e me despedir pessoalmente de você - disse ela, com o olhar iluminado - E dizer que vou sentir muito a sua falta por estes dias, com você longe. Ultimamente eu me diverti bastante com você, eu nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes, Shiryu, eu... eu gosto de você - ela concluiu, enrubescida.

Percebendo o que a garota queria dizer, ele decidiu que era melhor esclarecer as coisas com ela.

\- Seika, eu também gosto muito de você - começou o cavaleiro - Você é uma boa amiga, e eu lhe agradeço. Mas não quero enganá-la. Quero ser honesto com você. Você parece ser uma garota muito bonita e de belos sentimentos, mas eu não posso vê-la como mais do que isso. Há uma mulher pela qual eu estou profundamente apaixonado há anos, e, embora eu não a veja há muito tempo, sinto que jamais a esquecerei. Me desculpe, mas eu não posso te enganar. Eu não posso correspondê-la como você merece.

No rosto da jovem, esboçou-se uma expressão de profunda tristeza. Porém, ela compreendia que era melhor assim e agradeceu por ele ter sido sincero com ela. Ela despediu-se dele e saiu apressada da mansão, com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas.

Ele sentiu-se penalizado pelo que acabara de fazer. Mas também sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer, não seria justo enganá-la, fazendo-a pensar que algum dia ele corresponderia aos seus sentimentos. Ele sabia que o seu coração era ocupado apenas por Shunrei, seu primeiro e único amor. Ao se lembrar dela, ele não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto, ele a amava, realmente a amava, e a ausência dela era uma ferida no seu coração que jamais seria curada.

 _ **Não sei nem como explicar que só posso chorar,  
Que necessito da paz que se esconde nos teus olhos,  
Que se anuncia na tua boca, que te dá a razão  
Vem, conte-me aquela história de princesas e amores  
Que um dia eu te contei.**_

Ao chegarem em Macau, Shiryu e Hyoga instalaram-se no hotel onde a convenção aconteceria. Hyoga imediatamente telefonou para Eiri, para avisá-la que eles tinham chegado em segurança e para contar-lhe detalhes sobre a viagem; na verdade, desde que começou o seu trabalho na fundação, a amizade dela com Eiri tornou-se mais próxima.

\- Que coisa ! Eu não pensei que fosse tão complicado escolher alguma coisa para uma garota - exclamou Hyoga, exausto, após terem andado por quase todo o shopping center à procura de alguma coisa bonita para a sua amiga.

\- Bem, para ser sincero, eu acho que o problema é você - disse o Cavaleiro de Dragão, divertido, vendo o amigo em apuros - Você é muito indeciso, Hyoga. Nós vimos coisas muito bonitas, e você não gosta de nada. Agora eu estou ciente de que a única coisa que você gosta é Eiri.

\- Vamos, Shiryu, admita que você também não me ajudou muito - respondeu o Cavaleiro de Cisne, cruzando os braços - Me diga, se quisesse dar algo para uma garota especial para você, o que você lhe compraria ?

Ao escutar a pergunta do amigo, uma sombra de tristeza refletiu-se no seu olhar.

\- Se fosse esse o caso - começou ele - , eu lhe daria algo que sempre a fizesse se lembrar do quanto eu a amo e do quão importante ela é para mim.

Ao perceber a tristeza do amigo, Hyoga sentiu-se penalizado, pois sabia muito bem do seu sofrimento, devido ao desaparecimento de Shunrei.

\- Desculpe, Shiryu, eu não queria fazer você passar por um mau momento - disse, arrependido, o Cavaleiro de Cisne.

\- Não se preocupe, Hyoga. É melhor continuarmos procurando, eu prometo que vou ajudá-lo a encontrar algo bonito para você levar para Eiri - concluiu ele.

Enquanto eles continuavam andando pelo shopping, entraram em uma joalheria, pois Hyoga tinha decidido escolher um bonito colar para a sua amiga Eiri. Depois de fazer a compra, eles decidiram almoçar em um restaurante local. Eles comeram as suas refeições e conversaram sobre os planos que tinham para quando voltassem ao Japão.

\- Sabe, Shiryu, eu estive pensando muito sobre o meu relacionamento com Eiri. Ela me faz muito feliz, e eu quero pedir-lhe para ser minha namorada - disse o cavaleiro, um pouco enrubescido - Eu sinto que a amo muito. Ela me fez esquecer muito do meu sofrimento e me mostrou que a vida pode continuar, e que nós podemos realmente ser felizes.

\- Eu lhe parabenizo, Hyoga - respondeu, com um largo sorriso, o Cavaleiro de Dragão - Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz com ela. Fico muito contente por você. Me conforta que você possa estar com a pessoa que ama.

\- Obrigado, amigo. Eu sei que você também pode encontrar alguém que preencha o seu coração - disse Hyoga, num tom de voz reconfortante - A vida sempre traz recompensas para pessoas boas como você.

Quando terminaram, os dois estavam prontos para deixarem o lugar. Quando estavam saindo, Shiryu viu algo que o deixou totalmente paralisado. Era Shunrei, ela estava tão linda que parecia uma miragem, um sonho.

\- Shunrei... - o cavaleiro sussurrou o seu nome.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo:_

"No entanto, naquele momento ele percebeu o que estivera invisível aos seus olhos até então, que ela não estava sozinha, havia alguém ao seu lado, era um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos e que carregava um bebê em seus braços".

"Quando Shiryu o viu chegar, ele reconheceu-o imediatamente, era o homem que estava com Shunrei em Macau. Ele mal podia acreditar em quão pequeno o mundo podia ser. Ele apresentou-se como Diogo Mourão".

"- Por favor, senhora. Eu preciso falar com ela, preciso vê-la hoje mesmo - disse ele, visivelmente angustiado - Eu estive procurando-a por um longo tempo. Por favor, me ajude, eu lhe imploro".

 **N/A:** Olá.

Obrigada por tomarem o seu tempo para ler a história.

O que vocês acharam ? Deixem-me saber o que vocês pensam, suas opiniões são importantes.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, nós chegamos na metade da fic. Nos vemos no Capítulo 3...


	3. 20 de Janeiro

**N/T:** Os trechos em negrito e itálico que aprecem neste capítulo são trechos da música "20 de Enero".

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: 20 de Janeiro**_

Quando terminaram, os dois estavam prontos para deixarem o lugar. Quando estavam saindo, Shiryu viu algo que o deixou totalmente paralisado. Era Shunrei, ela estava tão linda que parecia uma miragem, um sonho...

\- Shunrei... - o cavaleiro sussurrou o seu nome.

Naquele instante, ele ficou hipnotizado. Não conseguia acreditar no que via. Pensava que seus olhos estavam pregando-lhe uma peça, que os seus sonhos se misturavam com a realidade. Ela estava linda, com os seus longos cabelos soltos e um belo vestido floral, aos seus olhos, ela era a mulher mais bela que existia. Por um momento o resto do mundo desapareceu para ele, eram apenas ele e ela. Ele pensou em correr até onde ela estava e abraçá-la com tanta força que os dois se fundiriam em um só e ela nunca poderia se afastar dele novamente.

No entanto, naquele momento ele percebeu o que estivera invisível aos seus olhos até então, que ela não estava sozinha, havia alguém ao seu lado, era um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos e que carregava um bebê em seus braços.

Aquela descoberta apagou completamente o sorriso que tinha se desenhado no seu rosto. Estava claro, ele tinha uma vida ao lado de outra pessoa, e ele não tinha o direito de querer ser parte dela novamente, então decidiu sair dali sem se aproximar dela, sem lhe dizer nada, bem como ela nunca saberia, pois ela não o tinha visto naquele lugar.

* * *

Ao chegar ao Japão, Shiryu decidiu tirar alguns duas de descanso. Viajou para Rozan. Ao chegar em frente à cabana que tinha sido o seu lar por tantos anos, ele sentiu uma grande nostalgia dentro de si. Aquele lugar trazia-lhe a memória os belos momentos que ele queria profundamente viver outra vez, os valiosos dias de treinamento com o seu mestre e a bela companhia da sua amada.

A cabana parecia descuidada porque, desde o dia em que ele tinha voltado do Santuário à procura de Shunrei e não a encontrou, Shiryu não visitara novamente aquele lugar, pois não sentia com coragem para estar ali sem a presença da sua amada. Mas agora ele estava ali, ele achava que aquele era o lugar perfeito para tirar um tempo para meditar e assimilar que ela não estaria mais ao seu lado, como ele sempre sonhou. Decidiu então limpar aquele lugar, começando pela sala, que estava totalmente coberta de folhas, enquanto ele ocupava-se em recolhê-las, encontrou um envelope embaixo delas. Estava muito sujo e amarelado e começava a rasgar-se; curioso, o Cavaleiro de Dragão terminou de rasgá-lo, e nele encontrou uma carta que dizia:

" _Shiryu,_

 _Lamento muito ter partido assim, sem esperar para me despedir de você, sinto muito, eu realmente sinto muito._

 _Eu quero dizer o quanto sou grata por tudo que você fez por mim durante todo este tempo. Minha vida sem você não teria sido tão feliz. Desde que você chegou em Rozan, você tornou-se meu amigo, meu confidente. Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo, e nunca vou esquecer o quão bom e carinhoso você foi comigo. Eu sei que você tem uma missão muito importante, e eu não quero mais ser um fardo para você._

 _Shiryu, eu quero que você saiba que desde que te conheci eu te amei, mesmo sabendo que você jamais poderia me corresponder como eu gostaria. E é por esta razão que eu estou de partida, eu não posso mais continuar morando aqui, sentindo que você jamais poderá me amar._

 _Eu desejo que você seja imensamente feliz, e que a vida lhe dê tudo aquilo que você almeje._

 _Com eterno amor,_

 _Shunrei"._

Com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, Shiryu terminou de ler a carta que Shunrei tinha deixado há anos atrás para dizer-lhe adeus. Não entendia como ele não a tinha visto naquele dia em que voltara para lá, talvez naquele momento o desespero de não encontrar a amada o tenha cegado. Ele ficou profundamente surpreso com o que ela lhe revelara naquela carta, de que ela o amava, de que estava apaixonada por ele, mas naquele momento ele lembrou-se com tristeza do que tinha visto há poucos dias em Macau e chegou à triste conclusão de que ela já não sentia o mesmo por ele, porque o lugar que algum dia ele tivera no coração dela já estava ocupado por outra pessoa.

* * *

 _Dias mais tarde_

\- Telefonei-lhes porque preciso que vocês participem de uma reunião muito importante que tem a ver com a área que vocês supervisionam - informou Tatsumi - Trata-se de um jantar, hoje à noite, com alguns membros muito importantes da fundação que querem começar a apoiar as nossas obras em favor dos mais necessitados.

\- Lamento, Tatsumi, mas esta noite eu não posso comparecer - disse Hyoga rapidamente - Acho que Shiryu pode ir sem a minha companhia. Eu já tenho planos para esta noite, que não pretendo adiar.

\- Está bem - disse o Cavaleiro de Dragão, que sabia muito bem o que Hyoga estava planejando fazer naquele dia - Eu irei sozinho, não acho que seja nada do outro mundo.

Depois que saíram do escritório de Tatsumi, Hyoga contou ao amigo os planos que tinha preparado para pedir a Eiri para ser sua namorada naquela noite.

\- Fico feliz por você - disse o cavaleiro - Espero que você seja muito feliz, amigo. Eiri é uma boa garota, e percebe-se que ela te ama muito. Dou-lhe um conselho, amigo nunca economize esforços para mostrar a ela o quanto você a ama, e assegure-se de que ela esteja ciente de que é o amor da sua vida, e a coisa mais importante para você.

\- Obrigado, Shiryu. Lamento que não tenha dado certo entre você e Shunrei, espero que algum dia você também encontre alguém a quem entregar os seus sentimentos e você possa refazer a sua vida, como ela o fez - disse o Cavaleiro de Cisne, lembrando-se do que ambos tinham visto há algumas semanas, em Macau.

\- Obrigado, amigo,, mas seu que nunca conseguirei tirar Shunrei da minha cabeça, e muito menos do meu coração. Ela não é apenas o meu primeiro amor, também será o único - disse, com firmeza, o cavaleiro - Mas não é hora de falar sobre os meus problemas sentimentais, hoje deve ser um dia totalmente feliz para você. Desejo-lhe boa sorte esta noite, e não se preocupe com a reunião, eu me encarrego.

 _Naquela noite_

Shiryu estava se preparando para o jantar com os sócios enquanto pensava no amigo e em como ele estava lidando com a sua proposta de namoro. Foi inevitável para ele pensar em como seria a sua vida se tivesse encontrado a coragem para confessar o seu amor a Shunrei, talvez estivessem casados, e ele fosse o pai daquele garotinho que aquele homem de sorte carregava nos braços, naquele dia. Mas as suas dúvidas e temores fizeram daquilo apenas um sonho que agora era irrealizável. Ele pensou com tristeza no quanto a sua amada devia ter sofrido pensando que ele não a amava e no quão tolo ele foi ao não perceber que ela o amava, mas agora ele não podia fazer nada além de lamentar, porque ela já tinha dado o seu coração para outra pessoa.

Ao chegar ao restaurante indicado por Tatsumi, Shiryu notou que ele havia sido o primeiro a chegar. Ele acomodou-se em uma mesa reservada para ele e os sócios. Em poucos minutos, chegaram dois homens, que apresentaram-se como importantes empresários da indústria química. Só faltava chegar um sócio. Quando Shiryu o viu chegar, ele reconheceu-o imediatamente, era o homem que estava com Shunrei em Macau. Ele mal podia acreditar em quão pequeno o mundo podia ser. O homem apresentou-se como Diogo Mourão.

* * *

Dias depois daquela reunião, Diogo começou a freqüentar as instalações da fundação, e lá ele se encontrou várias vezes com Shiryu. Durante aquelas visitas, Shiryu pôde perceber que algumas das mulheres da empresa mostravam-se interessadas no português, e incomodava-o profundamente que ele não fosse indiferente a algumas delas. Não conseguia entender como aquele homem podia fazer algo assim, como ele podia tirar proveito da ausência de Shunrei para flertar com outras mulheres. Se ele estivesse em seu lugar, jamais pensaria em outra mulher além dela. Um dia, em uma das visitas do português, ele não conseguiu conter a sua indignação e, quando estava a sós com ele, reclamou:

\- Como você pode fazer algo assim ? - ele perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

\- Não entendo qual o propósito da sua pergunta - respondeu o português, confuso - Do que você está falando ?

\- Não banque o inocente, se você é um homem comprometido, como pode flertar tranqüilamente com outras mulheres ? - perguntou o cavaleiro, irritado.

\- Comprometido ? Do que você está falando ? Você nem me conhece - perguntou ele, ainda mais confuso.

\- Tem razão, eu não o conheço, mas à sua esposa, sim, e sei que Shunrei não merece isso - desafogou ele.

\- Shunrei ? Minha esposa ? Espere um instante... como você sabe sobre ela ? - interrogou Diogo.

\- Isso não importa agora. O que importa é que você... que você - Shiryu não conseguiu terminar de falar, quando foi interrompido por Diogo.

\- Não sei como você conhece Shunrei, mas você está se confundindo, ela não é minha esposa, é apenas uma boa amiga. Eu a conheci recentemente em Macau - o português revelou.

\- Você e ela são apenas amigos ? - perguntou o cavaleiro, confuso e um pouco envergonhado.

\- Eu gostaria que o que você diz fosse verdade, mas nós somos apenas amigos. Como você sabe sobre Shunrei ? - interrogou Diogo - Você a conhece ?

\- Sim, eu a conheço - respondeu ele, ainda envergonhado - Há muitos anos. Eu morei com ela e com o seu pai adotivo em Rozan. Há dois anos ela foi embora de lá e eu não a tinha visto novamente até algumas semanas atrás, quando viajei para uma convenção em Macau, e lá eu a vi com você e com um bebê. Pensei que você fosse marido dela ou algo assim.

\- Caramba, é o que eu mais gostaria - disse Diogo - Eu conheci Shunrei há cerca de quatro meses, em Macau. Ela me ajudou quando eu sofri um acidente na cidade, eu sou muito grato a ela, porque ela praticamente salvou a minha vida. Essa garota é um lindo anjo e, embora eu quisesse que nós fôssemos mais do que amigos, ela foi sincera comigo e deixou claro que não podemos ser mais do que isso... apenas amigos. É por isso que, às vezes, eu visito-a em Macau e na ocasião em que você nos viu, provavelmente foi há algumas semanas, quando eu também levei a minha prima e o seu bebê, para que eles conhecessem a cidade.

\- Então foi tudo um mal-entendido - exclamou ele, feliz - Desculpe-me por minhas reclamações sem sentido, Sr. Mourão.

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso - respondeu Diogo, gentilmente - Preocupe-se em ir procurá-la - disse o português, ante o olhar de espanto dele - Quando eu confesse i os meus sentimentos a Shunrei, ela me disse sinceramente que não poderia retribuir porque já estava apaixonada por alguém, de uma pessoa que ela conhecia desde a infância, e posso deduzir claramente que essa pessoa é você.

Ao escutar aquilo, Shiryu sentiu que o seu coração batia novamente, e que o seu mundo preto e branco recuperava as cores. A vida, tão ingrata com ele, tinha dado-lhe outra oportunidade, que, desta vez, ele estava determinado a aproveitar.

* * *

Depois da conversa que tivera com Diogo, ele decidiu procurar Shunrei, confessar-lhe o seu amor e estar sempre ao lado dela. Graças à sua capacidade de mover-se à velocidade da luz, em poucos instantes ele estava em Macau, à procura do endereço onde Diogo disse que ela coração batia a toda velocidade, em suas mãos estava a amarrotado e amarelada carta que ela lhe deixara há anos, em Rozan. Ao lê-la, ele já não sentia mais o mesmo que tinha sentido ao lê-la pela primeira vez, quando achava que ela já não o amava, agora aquela cartas em suas mãos lhe parecia a mais bela declaração de amor.

Aquele dia era 20 de janeiro, exatamente a data em que eles tinham se conhecido há doze anos, em Rozan, quando eram apenas duas crianças, e ele não pôde evitar se apaixonar por ela e, pelo visto, também ela por ele. Ele estava feliz, ela o amava e agora não havia nenhuma razão para não estarem juntos, ele não tinha nenhuma razão para não confessar-lhe o seu amor.

 _ **Pensei que era um bom momento,  
Finalmente se tornava realidade,  
De tanto ouvir falar do seu silêncio,  
Dizem que se arrasta como o mar.**_

Quando ele chegou ao restaurante já era noite, Shiryu perguntou imediatamente por Shunrei, na esperança de encontrá-la ali.

\- Ela não está - respondeu a sra. Aitana - Aliás, hoje ela saiu mais cedo porque sentiu-se um pouco indisposta.

\- Ela está doente ? - perguntou ele, preocupado - Por favor, a senhora pode me dizer o endereço onde eu possa encontrá-la ?

\- Lamento, meu jovem. Mas não posso lhe dar esse tipo de informação - respondeu, meio desconfiada, a sra. Aitana - Se você precisa de algo, terá que vir depois de amanhã, porque amanhã será o seu dia de folga.

\- Por favor, senhora. Eu preciso falar com ela, preciso vê-la hoje mesmo - disse ele, visivelmente angustiado - Eu estive procurando-a por um longo tempo. Por favor, me ajude.

\- Você a conhece há muito tempo ? - perguntou a sra. Aitana, intrigada - Você é de Rozan ?

\- Sim, senhora. Eu vivi em Rozan com ela e com o seu pai adotivo. Há dois anos ela desapareceu e eu tenho procurado-a desde então. Por favor, diga-me onde ela mora, eu preciso vê-la - ele implorou.

\- Então você deve ser Shiryu - ela exclamou, surpresa.

\- Sim ! Ela lhe falou sobre mim ? - o Cavaleiro de dragão perguntou feliz, o fato de sua amada ter falado sobre ele deu-lhe ainda mais esperanças.

Depois de contar a sra. Aitana como ele tinha encontrado o paradeiro de Shunrei, ele lhe deu o endereço do apartamento de Shunrei, que ficava a poucos minutos de distância. Shiryu deixou o lugar apressadamente, ele estava imensamente feliz, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, ele estaria novamente com a sua amada.

 _ **Quero estar ao teu lado,  
Quero te olhar e sentir,  
Quero me perder esperando,  
Quero te amar ou morrer...**_

 _ **No momento em que vi teu olhar buscando o meu rosto,  
Na madrugada de 20 de janeiro saindo do trem,  
Me perguntei o que seria sem ti pelo resto da vida,  
E desde então eu te amo, te adoro e volto a te querer.**_

* * *

Shunrei estava se preparando para dormir. Ela estava tomando um chá quente para aliviar um pouco a dor de cabeça. Ela repassou mentalmente a atividade do dia, tinha passado o tempo todo pensando nele. Naquele dia, 20 de janeiro, completavam-se doze anos desde que o conhecera. Lembrava-se daquele fato como o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Não pôde deixar de ser perguntar como seria a sua vida se ela tivesse continuado nos Cinco Picos. Pensou que talvez Shiryu tivesse ficado lá por causa de uma obrigação para com ela e isso levava-a a se convencer de que fizera a coisa certa ao partir.

De repente, o som da campainha tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Parecia estranho que alguém batesse à sua porta, não era comum ela ter visitas àquela hora, ela achou que talvez fosse o dono do edifício que tinha ido levar-lhe alguma conta. Com isso em mente, ela levantou-se do sofá e foi até a porta.

Ao abrir, ela ficou totalmente paralisada ao ver quem estava ali.

\- Shunrei - murmurou o Cavaleiro de Dragão - Finalmente encontrei você.

\- Sh... Sh... Shiryu - gaguejou ela, totalmente surpresa - Por q...? Como ?... - ela não sabia o que dizer.

Mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Shiryu se aproximou dele a abraçou-a com força. Parecia quele queria fundir-se para sempre com ela naquele abraço. Ela sentia que o seu coração ia parar a qualquer momento devido à emoção que sentia; aquele abraço tão caloroso, tão ansiado durante tanto tempo, era uma carícia para o seu frágil coração.

Quando Shiryu finalmente interrompeu o abraço, olhou-a nos olhos e percebeu que ela estava totalmente surpresa e levemente corada devido ao seu abraço inesperado e que, assim como ele, não sabia o que dizer.

\- Eu te procurei por tanto tempo - ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.

\- Shiryu, me perdoe, eu... eu não queria machucar você - disse ela, e, inevitavelmente, seus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados pelas lágrimas - Mas eu não podia... - antes de completar a frase, ela foi interrompida por Shiryu.

\- Posso entrar ? - perguntou ele, ao que ela acedeu. Uma vez lá dentro, ele continuou: - Você não imagina o quão feliz eu estou por poder tê-la encontrado, Shunrei. Não quero fazer nenhuma recriminação, só quero que você me diga se o que você escreveu aqui é verdade - disse ele, tirando do bolso a carta que ela tinha escrito há dois anos.

Ao ver a carta e lembrar-se da declaração que tinha escrito nela, o rosto de Shunrei ficou vermelho.

\- Shiryu, eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a...

Naquele momento, ela foi interrompida por Shiryu, que inesperadamente inclinou-se e pousou os lábios nos dela, num leve roçar.

\- Eu te amo, Shunrei - ele sussurrou - Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi, me perdoe por não ter lhe dito isso antes. Se eu tivesse sido sincero com você, você não teria se afastado de mim. Prometo que de hoje em diante vou fazer todo o possível para convencê-la do seu amor.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, o que parecia impossível para ela estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. O homem que amava com todo o seu ser estava ali confessando-lhe o seu amor e comprometendo-se a provar isso com os seus atos. Parecia-lhe que tudo aquilo era um lindo sonho, ou um delírio provocado pela sua dor de cabeça.

\- Shiryu - ela conseguiu finalmente falar - , pensei que você nunca conseguiria corresponder aos meus sentimentos - em seguida ela abraçou-o, cedendo às lágrimas.

Nesse momento, Shiryu correspondeu ao abraço da jovem, e não pôde evitar ficar com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Alguns segundos depois, ele desfez o abraço e olhou-a nos olhos com ternura, percebendo que ela, assim como ele, irradiava uma grande felicidade. Então, segurando delicadamente o rosto da amada em suas mãos, ele inclinou-se até ela, unindo os seus lábios em um terno e delicado beijo; ela, por sua vez, circundou o pescoço do seu amor, permitindo-lhe aprofundar o seu doce beijo. Era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam, ela sentia-se flutuando no ar, amava estar nos braços daquele homem, a quem amara por toda a sua vida, aquele beijo era algo que ela desejava com todo o seu ser, um sonho adiado pela timidez de ambos que agora se tornava realidade. Eles separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego, ele apoiou a sua testa na dela, permitindo-se apreciar o cheiro da sua amada.

\- Você não imagina quantas vezes eu sonhei com este momento - disse ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto - Mas a realidade foi muito melhor. Te amo, Shunrei, te amo.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita. Apoiou a cabeça no peito do amado e ele, por sua vez, abraçou-a com força, para que ela se deleitasse com as batidas aceleradas do seu coração.

Segundos depois, Shunrei segurou-lhe a mão e o fez acompanhá-la até a sala de estar.

\- Bem-vindo, Shiryu - depois de se sentarem no confortável sofá da sala, ambos começaram a falar sobre os seus sentimentos, o quanto se amavam e queriam ficar juntos. Shiryu contou-lhe o quanto sentiu a falta dela o tempo todo e sobre a busca que empreendera para descobrir o seu paradeiro e, e, claro, das coincidências da vida que o tinham levado novamente para junto dela. Ela, por sua vez, contou-lhe como tinha chegado ali e como tinha sido a sua vida durante aquele tempo em que eles estiveram separados, e o quanto pensara nele durante todo esse tempo. Enquanto isso, já era tarde da noite, e era evidente que o sono os venceria.

\- Tenho medo, Shiryu - disse ela, acariciando gentilmente o rosto dele - Medo de acordar amanhã e não ver você, medo de que isso seja apenas um sonho.

\- Eu temo a mesma coisa, mas tenho uma solução para isso - disse ele, sorrindo - Você se lembra do que nós fazíamos quando éramos crianças e você tinha medo de dormir ?

\- Sim - ela respondeu, corada - Eu dormia ao seu lado porque você me fazia sentir segura. Com você, os meus medos desapareciam.

Após ela ter dito isso, ele segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a até onde deduziu que era o quarto dela.

\- Tudo bem, vamos fazer aquilo que nós fazíamos quando éramos crianças, simplesmente vamos dormir juntos - disse ele - Assim os nossos medos desaparecerão, porque quando estou com você eu me sinto o mais corajoso dos homens e não sinto mais medo.

Shunrei sorriu, comovida, e concordou com o seu pedido. Eles deitaram-se na cama dela, e ela recostou a cabeça no peito do seu amado, enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela; em poucos minutos, Shunrei foi vencida pelo sono, embalada pelas batidas do coração do seu amado.

 _Anos atrás_

 _O pequeno Shiryu já estava nos Cinco Picos há várias semanas, treinando com o seu antigo mestre. Naquele dia, ele tinha treinado duro e estava realmente exausto. Depois de jantar com a pequena Shunrei e agradecer pela sua deliciosa comida, ele foi para o seu quarto e logo adormeceu, até que um certo barulho o acordou, uma grande tempestade tinha desabado e ele escutou ruídos vindos da cozinha, e decidiu investigar o que era. Quando chegou lá, ele surpreendeu-se com o que encontrou, Shunrei estava debaixo da mesa, chorando e tremendo assustada._

 _\- O que há, Shunrei ? - perguntou o garoto, preocupado - Você está com medo da tempestade ?_

 _\- Estou com tanto medo, Shiryu ! - exclamou a garota, correndo para os braços dele - Sempre que há tempestades eu fico com muito medo, mas o mestre nunca está em casa - disse ela, chorando novamente._

 _\- Calma, agora eu estou aqui - disse ele abraçando-a fortemente ao seu peito - Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado para que você não tenha medo de nada, eu vou te proteger, não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça._

 _Segurando a garota em seus braços, o pequeno Shiryu levou-a ao seu quarto e sentou-a na cama._

 _\- Não me deixe sozinha, Shiryu, eu estou com medo - disse a garota entre soluços - Fique comigo hoje._

 _O garoto olhou para ela com ternura. Shunrei era a garota mais amável e gentil que ele já conhecera e ele não podia negar que, aos seus olhos, era a garota mais bonita que ele já vira. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele acedeu ao pedido de Shunrei e acomodou-se ao lado dela na cama, a garotinha, sem hesitar, aproximou-se do peito do companheiro e apoiou nele a sua cabeça. Shiryu enterneceu-se ainda mais ao sentir a garota tremer em seus braços e, para acalmá-la, acariciou gentilmente os seus cabelos, enquanto dizia frases reconfortantes, cheias de carinho e de ternura. "Como ela é linda !", ele pensou e, sem que tivesse premeditado, aproximou-se do rosto da garotinha, e, sem nenhuma malícia, pousou os lábios nos dela, voltou a olhá-la e sorriu extasiado. "Nunca vou permitir que algo de ruim aconteça com você, eu sempre vou te proteger"; então, voltou a deitar ao lado dela, Não entendia porque, mas sentia-se muito feliz quando estava perto dela._

"Claro que eu sei porque me sinto tão feliz quando tenho você por perto !", pensou o cavaleiro, enquanto observava a amada dormir em seus braços. "Eu te amo, é você quem faz com que as batidas do meu coração tenham sentido".

Com este pensamento em mente, ele dormiu profundamente, com a firme convicção de que o nascer do Sol não iria dissipar a sua imensa felicidade.

 _ **Te perdi e não te perderei,  
Nunca mais te deixarei,  
Te procurei muito longe daqui,  
Te encontrei pensando em mim...**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Continua...

Eu imaginava escrever apenas três capítulos, com essas músicas que gosto tanto, mas acho que, terminando a história aqui, ela ficaria um pouco incompleta e com pontas soltas, então decidi escrever um quarto capítulo, que será o final.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e que me deixem a par de suas opiniões.

E, a todos os leitores, também dou os meus sinceros agradecimentos. Deixem de ser tímidos e comentem, eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acham !

Eu prometo que o último capítulo será só romance entre os nossos protagonistas, realmente depois de tanto drama eles merecem isso.

Nos lemos em breve...

* * *

 **N/T 2:** E, a seguir, o _gran finale._


	4. Contigo Aprendi

_**Capítulo 4: Contigo Aprendi**_

Era uma manhã fria naquelas montanhas de Rozan, e não era para menos, já que estavam em pleno inverno, e uma nevasca naquele dia provavelmente não seria algo incomum, o que fazia os habitantes daquela área longínqua sentirem-se um pouco tristes, pois isso significava que talvez eles não pudessem sair das suas casas; mas para Shiryu aquele dia não podia ser mais perfeito, sua amada dormia calmamente entre os seus braços, ele não conseguia parar de observá-la, de sentir-lhe a calma respiração. Sorriu com um pouco de malícia ao ver que, embora ela ainda dormisse, tinha aquele lindo rubor em suas bochechas. Tudo parecia um lindo sonho, mas ele estava planamente consciente de que aquela era a sua feliz realidade, na noite anterior, ele tornara sua, pela primeira vez, à sua amada Shunrei, ambos entregaram-se um ao outro pela primeira vez, com toda a paixão e ternura que havia em seus corações. Ele começou a repassar em sua mente os felizes acontecimentos que os tinham levado àquele belo momento.

 _Um mês atrás_

Na manhã seguinte ao reencontro com Shiryu, Shunrei acordou cedo e viu, feliz, que o seu amado estava dormindo profundamente ao seu lado. Ela levantou-se da cama e procurou no armário um belo vestido para trocar o pijama, acariciou o rosto do amado e deu-lhe um beijo terno na sua bochecha; como ele era lindo !, ela pensou consigo mesma, realmente, para ele, ele era o homem mais lindo que ela já vira em sua vida, pois, embora tivesse vivido muito tempo em uma área muito longínqua em Rozan, quando chegou a Macau, ela conheceu muitos homens, tanto locais quanto turistas, mas Shiryu sempre continuou a parecer-lhe o homem mais lindo do mundo. Com esse pensamento em mente, ela entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho e se arrumar. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, viu que Shiryu continuava dormindo, por isso saiu do quarto tentando não fazer muito barulho e dispôs-se a preparar o café da manhã para ambos.

Quando a luz do Sul infiltrou-se pela janela daquele quarto, Shiryu acordou e deu um longo sorriso ao ver que não tinha sido um sonho, ele estava no quarto da sua amada, mas surpreendeu-se ao não encontrá-la dormindo ao seu lado. Ele levantou-se e foi procurá-la na cozinha, pois facilmente deduziu que ela estaria lá, mas o que encontrou foi um pequeno bilhete:

"Eu tive que sair para comprar algumas coisas. Não demoro".

Então ele sentou-se impacientemente na poltrona da sala de star para esperá-la e, em poucos minutos, escutou a porta do apartamento ser aberta, trazendo a doce presença de Shunrei, que trazia algumas sacolas de compras nas mãos. Ele sorriu feliz ao vê-la, e imediatamente levantou-se para recebê-la e ajudá-la com as compras.

\- Bom dia, meu amor - disse ele, pegando as sacolas que ela carregava - Por que você não me acordou para acompanhá-la ? - ele perguntou, enquanto ia à cozinha para deixá-las lá.

\- Bom dia - respondeu ela, feliz pelo modo como ele a tinha chamado de _"meu amor"_ \- É que você estava dormindo tão confortavelmente que parecia um crime te acordar, a loja fica bem perto, por isso eu não demorei muito, e, além do mais, eu queria dar-lhe esta surpresa - disse ela, mostrando-lhe uma pequena sacola - Espero que você goste.

O jovem pegou a sacola e abriu-a, curioso, percebendo que ela um conjunto de roupa; uma calça preta com uma camisa pólo verde, como os seus olhos.

\- Bem, é que eu notei que você não trouxe bagagem, e achei que você não ia querer ficar o dia todo com a mesma roupa - disse ela, timidamente - Espero não ter me enganado com o tamanho.

\- Obrigado - ele agradeceu, com um sorriso nos lábios - Ontem, depois de conversar com Diogo Mourão, eu vim direto para cá, não tive tempo para pensar em bagagem. Mas você como sempre, pensando em tudo, essa é uma das coisas que eu amo em você - disse ele, aproximando-se dela, para inclinar-se em direção ao rosto dela e beijá-la nos lábios, o que a surpreendeu, mas ela não hesitou em corresponder; embora não estivesse acostumada a essas demonstrações de afeto do seu amado, ao sentir-se em seus braços, ela chegou à conclusão de que seria muito fácil se acostumar.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa ? - disse ela, depois que o beijo acabou.

\- Diga - respondeu ele, abraçando-a pela cintura e olhando-a carinhosamente nos olhos.

\- Pode-se dizer que você e eu... agora somos namorados ? - perguntou ela, corando.

\- Namorados ? Por que você acha que eu quero ser seu namorado ? - ele perguntou, ante o olhar desconcertado da jovem - Eu não quero que nós sejamos namorados.

Ante essa declaração, ela ficou confusa. Com que propósito ele tinha vindo ? Por que ele tinha confessado que a amava, mas agora lhe dizia que não queria começar um relacionamento com ela ? Por alguns segundos aquelas perguntas atormentaram-lhe a mente.

\- Shiryu, eu pensei... - disse ela, afastando o olhar do dele e tentava soltar-se do seu abraço - Pensei que você queria... - os olhos dela já estavam começando a ficar embaçados de lágrimas.

Vendo isso, ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e deu-lhe outro beijo nos lábios.

\- Deixe-me terminar - pediu ele, limpando com os polegares as lágrimas que já estavam começando a aparecer - Eu não quero ser seu namorado, porque quero que nós dois sejamos muito mais do que isso - ele completou, enquanto tirava da calça uma caixinha de vidro - Você me daria a grande honra de poder dizer que sou seu marido ? Quer se casar comigo, Shunrei ?...

Naquele momento, Shunrei emudeceu. Será que ela tinha escutado bem ? O homem que amava desde que eram crianças e que ela achava que nunca poderia estar com ele agora estava ali, pedindo-lhe para compartilhar o resto da sua vida com ele, ela estava achando que aquilo era um maravilhoso sonho.

\- Você não responde nada, Shunrei ? - perguntou ele, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos.

\- Claro que sim ! Sim, eu quero ser sua esposa, meu amor ! - ela exclamou, feliz, correndo para os braços dele.

Ele abraçou-a fortemente por alguns minutos, depois interrompeu o abraço para abrir a caixinha e tirar o magnífico anel que havia nela e, tomando com delicadeza a mão de sua amada, colocou-o no seu dedo anelar.

\- É lindo, meu amor ! - ela exclamou enquanto, num ímpeto de emoção, ficava na ponta dos pés e abraçava o pescoço do amado, dando-lhe um grande beijo nos lábios - Eu te amo, Shiryu, prometo fazê-lo muito feliz.

\- E eu prometo que, a partir de agora, viverei todos os dias para demonstrar o quanto eu te amo - ele assegurou, acariciando-lhe o rosto - Minha missão mais importante agora é fazer de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo, meu amor.

Ela sorriu e eles se abraçaram novamente, sentindo que, a partir daquele momento, eles estariam sempre juntos.

Depois disso eles tomaram o café da manhã juntos e, em seguida, Shiryu tomo um banho e inaugurou as roupas presenteadas pela sua amada.

\- O que você gostaria que nós fizéssemos hoje, Shiryu ?

\- Então, sabe de uma coisa ? Eu sempre quis que nós tivéssemos um encontro. Você quer sair comigo hoje ? - disse ele, enquanto a abraçava - Será o nosso primeiro encontro. Claro, você terá que ser a minha guia nesta cidade, eu irei aonde quer que você me levar.

\- Está bem, meu amor. Eu quero que nós dois passeemos pela cidade.

\- Eu adorei a idéia.

Eles passaram o dia inteiro juntos, passeando pela cidade, que tinha belos lugares para se ver, e Shunrei também aproveitou a ocasião para levá-lo ao seu lugar favorito, a Torre de Macau, de onde podiam ver toda a cidade.

\- Eu quero que nos casemos o mais rápido possível - disse Shiryu, inesperadamente, enquanto observava a cidade a partir daquele lugar - Não posso viver mais tempo longe de você, meu amor. Se dependesse de mim, nós nos casaríamos hoje mesmo. Você gostaria ?

Shunrei sorriu, surpresa. Não esperava o que ele tina acabado de lhe dizer, mas não podia negar que ela também queria unir, sem demora, a sua vida à do seu amado.

\- Meu amor, é claro que eu gostaria, mas não devemos apressar tanto as coisas. Eu gostaria que os seus amigos e os meus amigos nos acompanhassem, e compartilhar com eles esse dia tão especial, para isso nós precisamos fazer alguns preparativos e, assim, nós precisamos de um pouco de tempo. Você me entende, amor ?

\- Claro que eu te entendo - respondeu ele - Só que eu não gostaria de esperar muito tempo.

\- Eu também não - disse ela, acariciando o rosto dele.

\- O que você acha de um mês a partir de hoje ?

\- Um mês ?

\- Você acha que é muito pouco tempo ?

\- Eu acho perfeito !

\- Então, vamos nos casar exatamente daqui a um mês - disse ele, abraçando-a fortemente.

\- Estou tão feliz, meu amor ! Prometo que vou me esforçar para ser a melhor esposa do mundo e fazer você muito feliz.

\- Eu sei, minha Shunrei, e eu prometo que nunca vou me afastar de você.

Os dias transcorreram normalmente para os noivos, Shunrei continuava trabalhando no restaurante da sra. Aitana, e Shiryu na Fundação Kido, porém todas as tardes ele viajava na velocidade da luz até Macau para encontrar-se com a noive e resolver detalhes acerca do casamento, que iria acontecer em 21 de fevereiro.

Finalmente chegou o tão esperado dia. O casamento foi realizado em Rozan, na cabana que agora seria o lar do casal, já que assim eles tinham decidido, pois consideravam que aquele lugar era perfeito para a família que queriam começar juntos.

Foi uma cerimônia simples, à qual estiveram presentes os amigos mais próximos do casal: Seiya, junto com a irmã, Seika, Hyoga, com Eiri, Shun, Ikki, Saori e Tatsumi, a sra. Aitana e suas gêmeas, e Diogo Mourão. Eles dividiram um jantar com os amigos, que estavam felizes por eles e desejaram-lhes muitas felicidades. Em pouco tempo, os amigos foram se despedindo, deixando a sós o jovem casal.

Aproveitando que a esposa tinha se retirado por um instante para trocar o vestido, Shiryu decidiu instalar um colchão confortável em frente à lareira, cercado por muitos buquês de rosas vermelhas e até mesmo espalhou algumas pétalas sobre o colchão, ele queria que aquela noite fosse muito especial para ambos, já que seria a primeira noite deles como marido e mulher. Quando Shunrei voltou à sala, mal pôde disfarçar a surpresa causada pelo que o marido fizera.

\- Enfim sós, meu amor - disse ele, aproximando-se para dar-lhe um beijo ardente nos lábios. Ela não hesitou em corresponder-lhe, e assim ambos entregaram-se completamente às suas emoções e desejos, e só o cansaço conseguiu vencê-los.

Foi dessa forma que a manhã surpreendeu os amantes. Shiryu sorriu ao olhar para a esposa, que dormia abraçada a ele. Então ela acordou e presenteou-o com o seu mais doce sorriso; ele, por sua vez, depositou-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Bom dia, minha amada esposa.

\- Bom dia, meu amor - disse ela, aproximando-se dos lábios dele para beijá-lo.

Eles abraçaram-se, felizes, com a firme convicção de que, a partir de agora, nunca mais se separariam, e que sempre lutariam diante de qualquer situação, para manter viva a chama do seu amor.

 _Três anos depois_

Shiryu e Shunrei viviam uma vida tranqüila nas montanhas de Rozan. Eles tinham decidido ficar ali e levar uma vida simples, como sempre quiseram. Shiryu, que às vezes tinha de ir ao Santuário, na Grécia, para lá cuidar de suas responsabilidades, agora dedicava-se à agricultura para prover o sustento da família composta apenas por ele e pela sua amada esposa, e ela, por sua vez, dedicava-se aos cuidados com o lar. Todos os fins de semana, eles iam à praça do mercado da cidade para vender os produtos que Shiryu cultivava. Durante os três anos em que estavam juntos como marido e mulher, os dois tinham se esforçado para manter o casamento em um constante estado de lua-de-mel, tinham fortalecido ainda mais o seu relacionamento, deleitavam-se sendo amigos, confidentes, cúmplices e amantes.

\- Nós tínhamos que ir cedo à cidade para levar para o sr. Wong as folhas de chá que ele nos pediu, mas acho que não vamos conseguir - disse Shunrei, enquanto ambos terminavam de tomar o café da manhã.

\- A culpa é toda sua - respondeu ele sucintamente, enquanto bebia o último gole do seu chá.

\- Você acha ? - perguntou ela, olhando-o com reprovação, ao mesmo tempo que levantava-se da mesa, recolhendo os pratos do café da manhã.

\- Claro que sim. Se você soubesse controlar as suas emoções e os seus desejos, eu não teria me atrasado tanto hoje - respondeu ele, seguindo-a com o olhar.

\- Se me lembro bem, foi você quem começou.

Nisso, ele se levantou da cadeira e aproximou-se da esposa, abraçando-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si.

\- Bem, eu lhe disse claramente que pararia se você me pedisse, mas não me lembro de você ter feito isso, pelo contrário, você me encorajou a continuar - disse ele, sorrindo sedutoramente.

Ela sorriu e cercou o pescoço do amado com as mãos.

\- Então da próxima vez eu vou ser mais forte e não vou ceder tão facilmente.

\- Não acredito em você - disse ele, antes de capturar-lhe os lábios em um longo e apaixonado beijo. Depois do beijo, Shunrei ficou olhando enigmaticamente para o marido - O que houve ?... Sei que você quer me dizer alguma coisa, o que é ?

Ela, sem desfazer o abraço que unia-a ao marido, perguntou:

\- Shiryu, você sente-se preparado para ser pai ?

Os olhos do Cavaleiro de Dragão arregalaram-se e, com um sorriso no rosto, ele respondeu:

\- Você está tentando me dizer que está grávida ?

\- Ainda não, mas quero estar em breve, meu amor. Eu sei que essa é uma decisão que nós dois devemos tomar, quando nos sentirmos prontos para assumir essa grande responsabilidade - disse ela, acariciando com ternura o rosto do marido.

\- Me sinto pronto desde que nós nos casamos, querida, eu só estava esperando que você também estivesse.

\- É sério, meu amor ?

\- Claro que sim. E, agora que você está, só nos resta pôs mãos à obra, para que logo comece a crescer no seu ventre o fruto do nosso amor.

\- Você me faz tão feliz, Shiryu - disse ela, emocionada, abraçando-se ao peito do seu amado.

\- Eu prometi que faria você muito feliz, não foi ? Você faz com que eu me sinta o homem mais feliz sobre a face da Terra, minha querida - após dizer isso, ele tomou o rosto da amada entre suas mãos e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

 _Quatro meses depois_

\- De acordo com os resultados dos testes que nós acabamos de fazer, você está grávida - disse o médico, sorrindo satisfeito ao notar a felicidade estampada nos rostos de ambos - Você tem uma idéia mais clara de quanto tempo pode estar grávida ?

\- Bem, doutor, nós temos tentado esta gravidez há alguns meses - disse o cavaleiro, adiantando-se à resposta da sua esposa - E, segundo os cálculos que fizemos, é muito provável que minha esposa esteja grávida há algumas semanas, talvez há menos de um mês, não é, meu amor ? - disse ele, segurando carinhosamente as mãos dela.

\- Eu o parabenizo pelo quão envolvido você está com a gravidez da sua esposa, geralmente minhas pacientes queixam-se da pouca participação que os seus maridos têm na fase de gravidez - disse o médico - Porém, tenho que avisá-lo de que a gravidez é uma espécie de revolução hormonal. Você não vai ver mudanças apenas no corpo da sua esposa, mas também, especialmente nos primeiros meses, mudanças no seus sentimentos e emoções; por isso você deve ter muita paciência, ser muito compreensivo e carinhoso com ela.

\- Não tenha dúvida disso, doutor, Shiryu é o melhor marido do mundo, eu sinto-me afortunada por tê-lo ao meu lado.

Depois que saíram do consultório, os dois aproveitaram o fato de estarem na cidade para comemorar a gravidez, de modo que Shiryu levou a esposa para almoçar em um bonito restaurante no centro da cidade, e depois eles decidiram ir ao shopping center mais próximo para comprarem algumas coisas que eles achavam que seriam boas para o bebê, embora não soubessem se era menino ou menina.

Os dias se passaram, e Shiryu pôde constatar o quão verdadeiras eram as palavras do médico quanto às mudanças de humor da sua doce flor, já que...

Havia dias em que era preciso ter muita paciência...

\- Amor, eu cheguei - cumprimentava, feliz, o Cavaleiro de Dragão.

\- Finalmente você chegou ! - respondia uma irritada Shunrei - Que insensível você é, eu fiquei sozinha o dia quase todo, e você chega dez minutos atrasado.

E havia outros dias em que ele tinha de ser muito compreensivo com ela...

\- Amor, eu já estou em casa - cumprimentava, feliz, o cavaleiro. Porém, ao entrar na casa, deparava-se com uma Shunrei sentada na sala inundada pelas lágrimas e, ao perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo, ela sempre respondia...

\- Não é nada, você não me entenderia, é melhor me deixar sozinha - e Shunrei simplesmente se levantava e ia se trancar para chorar no quarto.

Mas havia dias, e estes eram os favoritos de Shiryu, em que ele devia ser muito carinhoso com a sua esposa...

\- Estou em casa, meu bem - cumprimentava, feliz, o cavaleiro.

Ao vê-lo chegar, Shunrei atirava-se nos seus braços e dava-lhe um beijo ardente.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta, meu amor - dizia ela, acariciando-lhe o rosto - Mas como você está suado, vamos tomar banho juntos ! - e, beijando-o apaixonadamente, ela guiava-o até o banheiro.

 _Meses depois_

\- Você se saiu muito bem, minha querida - disse a experiente parteira, enquanto punha o lindo bebê nos braços da mãe exausta - Você é uma jovem muito corajosa.

Shiryu, que estivera presente e tinha ajudado ativamente durante o parto, beijava carinhosamente a testa da esposa enquanto segurava o outro bebê nos braços. Com efeito, Shiryu e Shunrei eram os felizes pais de um par de lindos gêmeos, idênticos ao pai, com a única diferença de terem herdado o azul dos olhos da encantadora mãe. Decidiram chamar o primeiro a nascer de Dohko, em homenagem ao antigo mestre, e, ao segundo, Shoryu, porque esse também era o nome do falecido pai de Shiryu.

 _Anos depois_

Shiryu e Shunrei estavam na cozinha, lavando a louça, enquanto os seus pequenos gêmeos brincavam, aquecidos pelo calor da lareira. Dias antes, eles tinham comemorado, junto aos seus amigos, o seu décimo aniversário, eles estavam felizes por tudo o que tinham vivido durante este período de casamento. Estavam falando da satisfação que eles sentiam ao ver que os seus amigos também estavam felizes; Hyoga e Eiri, depois de quatro anos de casamento, anunciaram que em breve seriam pais, Seiya estava trabalhando permanentemente no Santuário, para ficar mais perto de Saori, quanto a Ikki e Shun, os dois tinham começado a trabalhar na fundação e estavam felizes por poderem ajudar outras pessoas, e, quanto a Diogo Mourão, ele tinha aproveitado o aniversário do casal para anunciar a todos o seu casamento com Seika, que ele tinha conhecido no casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei. Eles estavam entretidos falando sobre isso, quando Shiryu sentiu que alguém puxava ligeiramente a sua calça.

\- Papi, hoje vocês podem nos contar outra história que vocês aprenderam com o vovô ? - perguntou o pequeno Shoryu.

\- Sim, nós queremos escutar outra das aventuras que o vovô teve há muitos anos - disse o pequeno Dohko, divertido.

\- Eu acho uma boa idéia, mas primeiro vão escovar os dentes e vestir os seus pijamas, está bem ? Enquanto isso, a mamãe e eu vamos terminar de lavar a louça do jantar.

Enquanto os dois garotos saíam apressados, obedecendo ao seu pai, ele e Shunrei sorriam divertidos, ser pais era uma das melhores facetas do casamento.

Após terminarem de contar aos gêmeos uma das histórias que o mestre lhes contara há muitos anos, eles já estavam num sono profundo, então Shiryu e Shunrei saíram do quarto, olhando extasiados para os seus dois lindos garotinhos, que tinham vestido dois idênticos pijamas de dragão, já que eles não puderam resistir à carinhosa tentação de vestir os gêmeos igualmente.

\- Obrigado, meu amor - disse o cavaleiro, delineando, com o seu dedo indicador, o perfil da esposa - Você me deu tudo o que eu mais queria na vida. Desde que te conheci, eu só tenho sido feliz, com você eu aprendi o que é a verdadeira felicidade. Eu te amo com toda a minha alma, Shunrei.

Ela o abraçou e deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo.

\- Você também me ensinou a ser feliz, meu amor, acho que nós nascemos um para o outro e devemos estar eternamente juntos para sermos felizes - disse ela, encostando-se no seu peito. Shiryu abraçou-a e, assim, ambos acabaram vencidos pelo sono.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Muito obrigada por virem comigo até aqui. Eu me sinto feliz por ter terminado esta história, eu me diverti bastante ao escrevê-la, e espero que vocês também tenham se divertido ao lê-la. Peço-lhes mil desculpas pelos erros ortográficos que deixei passar, eu prometo melhorar isso e melhorar também a narração.

Eu já tenho outra história em mente, um UA protagonizado por Death Mask/Helena e Shiryu/Shurei. Eu espero ter tempo para escrevê-la em breve e compartilhá-la.

Não esqueçam de que os seus comentários me deixam muito feliz.

Até à próxima. :)

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, e chegou ao fim mais uma tradução minha, a minha quarta tradução do fandom de Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, e a primeira com o ship Shiryu/Shunrei. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais esta fic.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
